Site-19-B
Site-19-B '''(more commonly referred to as just '''Site-19) is the biggest facility of the SCP Foundation. The building plays a central role in the Adventures at Site-19 series, made by TheMBmulti who is also the Site Director of Site-19-B. Story Site-19-B is the latest addition to the SCP Foundation and is a rebuild version of the original Site-19. The original Site-19 (referred to as Site-19-A) was the biggest and also one of the oldest facilities of the Foundation. After a Containment, Health & Safety Inspection (CHSI) conducted by the Foundation's Ethics Committee, it was revealed that Site-19-A wasn't capable enough to contain most of the SCPs located there. This CHSI report was brought to the O5-Council who had to make a decision on what to do next. Their first plan was to fix up Site-19-A so that it would meet the CHSI standarts. However, it turned out this would be very expensive and difficult because of the site's old equipment, outdated containment procedures and lack of space. The O5 decided to instead of repairing the old site, to build a brand new one, Site-19-B. This new site would be bigger and better equiped then Site-19-A. Armed with the latest technology, containment procedures and the best of staff, Site-19-B would become the Foundation's new primary site. Site-19-A was abandoned and its existence was removed (hence the reason why everyone calls Site-19-B just Site-19). Because Site-19-B has become the frontier of the Foundation's efforts, many new and innovative projects are tied to the facility. Site-19-B is at the forefront of robotics and automation. Many advanced initiatives that have an impact on the entire Foundation come from the Site-19-B science team. For example, there is Project: Phobos; a global defence initiative that aims to produce reliable combat androids that can be used for mundane and dangerous tasks, greatly reducing the risk of losing human lives for these tasks. Administrative details Timeline The facility Located beneath Mount Lazaro on Duke Island, Alaska, United States, Site-19-B is a SCP Foundation “super-site” responsible for the mass containment of many anomalies in the United States (although not restricted to the US only). The construction of Site-19-B was ordered by the O5-Council in July 2015. Due to an extreme peak in containment breaches the year prior, the O5 ordered a Containment, Health & Safety Inspection (CHSI) at every facility. The results were deeply concerning, since many facilities did not meet the minimal CHSI requirements. The costs of changing every failed facility to be CHSI approved would be enormous. The O5 therefore decided that it would be cheaper to build an entire new facility. Thus the construction of Site-19-B was ordered. Construction started at 27 July 2015 and finished seven months and one day later at 28 March 2016. The facility had been completely built according to the latest CHSI standards, scoring an impressive 9.6 final score in their CHSI Report (minimum is 6,5). Dr. Bosch was appointed as the new Site Director of Site-19-B. Although named doctor, Dr. Bosch is mostly known for being the highest in command of MTF Nu-7 ‘Hammer Down’. He was chosen because of his strong band with his Task Force (who also moved their HQ to Site-19-B) and due to his many years of experience with the majority of the SCP’s planned to be moved to Site-19-B. The facility can be accessed in many different ways. The staff and other visitors arrive via the ferry that travels between the mainland and the island or the helicopter. Most supplies for the facility are brought via an underground train track that has access to other major facilities and is even linked up with Site-01 itself. The containment facility The containment facility can be entered in 2 ways, through Gate-A or Gate-B. Gate-A is the biggest of the two and is also the main gate to the containment facility. The gate itself is surrounded by a big stone wall with electrical fences up top, while Gate-B is a lot smaller and is more a hidden entrance. All SCP's that are brought to the site are brought in through Gate-A, since it allows easy access to the underground highway and the Heavy Containment Zone. If you enter the containment facility through Gate-A you'll pass a security office where all personnel and visitors are registerd. Afterwards follows a big room with a glass floor. Under the glass floor is a huge staircase that leads down to the Heavy Containment Zone. To move new SCPs down there, the glass can be retracted. This staircase is therefore only used to move SCPs to the Heavy Contaqinment Zone, and also as a quick escape route for employees during a Site Lockdown. From here, the player goes right and uses the gasmask to pass a Security Checkpoint. After the Checkpoint the player arrives in a room called the Main Hall. Entering the facility from Gate-B will also lead you to the Main Hall. The rest of the facility is devided into 4 sections (or wings), these are the: Administrative Zone, Research Zone, Light Containment Zone and the Heavy Containment Zone. The Administrative Zone houses the: Logistics Department, Adminitrative Department, Ethics Committee, Intelligence Agency, Internal Security Department, Department of External Affairs, Manufacturing Departement, Engineering and Technical Service Department, Security Department, Medical Department, Scientific Department, server room, electrical center, cafeteria, various offices, storage areas, conference rooms, shelters and living quaters. The Research Zone houses the: Class-D holding cells, S.A.M. Central processing and the Chthonic Labs. The Light Containment Zone houses all the Safe class SCPs as well as some easy to contain Euclid SCPs. Examples of SCPs in the Light Containment Zone are: SCP-173, SCP-872, SCP-1123, SCP-500 and SCP-1025. The Heavy Containment Zone houses all the Keter class SCPs as well as some hard to contain Euclid SCPs. Examples of SCPs in the Heavy Containment Zone are: SCP-106, SCP-682, SCP-513 and SCP-076. SCP list Here follows a list of all the SCPs contained within the facility.